


In the Dark of the Night

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Earth-197, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Older Sibling Stephanie Brown, Good Older Siblings Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Insomnia, Intrusive Thoughts, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Sleeping Together, as in the same bed, platonically sharing a bed, siblings relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Duke was woken up by someone sliding into his bed. Someone big judging by how the mattress shifted.Because Duke was a well-trained vigilante, his first reflex was obviously to kick whoever was being creepy right now and push them out of his bed.It was only when the someone landed on the floor with a yelp that Duke realized that he was at Wayne Manor, which was incredibly secure – normally. He could recognize the voice, too."OR: The Batfam and their way to deal with nightmares.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & His Children, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Harper Row & Dick Grayson & Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cullen Row, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 5
Kudos: 300





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope everyone is okay!!
> 
> Third day here!! The prompt was Nightmare :D Once again, thanks to the wonderful [Dottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi) for being my beta!!
> 
> Have a good read!!

**i- Jason & Duke.**

Duke was woken up by _someone_ sliding into his bed. Someone big judging by how the mattress shifted.

Because Duke was a well-trained vigilante, his first reflex was obviously to kick whoever was being creepy right now and push them out of his bed.

It was only when the someone landed on the floor with a yelp that Duke realized that he was at Wayne Manor, which was incredibly secure – normally. He could recognize the voice, too.

“Jason? What the hell are you doing?”

Jason groaned from where he was on the floor. “What's your problem, Duke?”

“What's my problem? You're the one who came into my bed at,” he checked the time. “3 am.”

Jason's answer didn't come right away. Duke could see the vague shape of him move and stand up, staying a little distance from him.

“No one told you? Shit- I'm sorry, Duke, I thought someone would have told you by now-”

“Told me what?” He could hear Jason's panic in his voice. He wasn't sure where his panic came from, but he sure didn't want him to drown in it. And, well, if he thought about what he'd learned about the family until then- “Is this like the clothes thing?”

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah. Kind of. One of our things.” They let the silence settle down a little. “I'm really sorry, Duke. I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Hey, it's alright bro. We're fine. So. What's going on?”

He stood, approaching Jason and taking his arm, then pulling at him until he sat on the bed.

“Well,” started Jason. “We, uh. Sleep in the same bed a lot? For nightmares. It helps. To not have them, I mean.”

“Oh. Sounds nice.” He laid back down on his bed, sinking into the pillow. “When I was little, I slept a lot with my parents. That helped, too.”

“Yeah. I get that.”

Duke smiled at Jason – even if his brother couldn't really see him. “Come on now. I want to go back to sleep, and you need to sleep too.”

Jason was still hesitating, he could see as much. “You're sure?”

“Yeah. Come one man.”

Jason laid down beside him, tucking himself under the blankets. It was – kind of strange to have someone on his bed, but also – nice. Reassuring.

And Jason was _warm_.

Duke was already half-asleep when he started to drift toward Jason, seeking out for more warmth, and Jason's arms closed around him.

* * *

**ii- Tim & Damian.**

Tim couldn't sleep. It wasn't – well, surprising. At all. He was used to it, even.

Sleep wasn't something that came easily to him.

He was now wandering the hallway of the penthouse – way shorter than the ones in the Manor. He... still wasn't used to the penthouse. He wasn't sure he liked coming here that much. Things... weren't that easy. That simple.

He wasn't really angry at Dick. He was a little wary of Damian, sure, but nothing more; he was ready to recognize the boy's effort toward – everything, really. He wanted to talk to Steph again, more, like before. And he missed his family. Just missed his family.

But since Bruce's... disappearance, things weren't the same.

He wondered, sometimes, if they could really go back to _before_. He doubted it.

He was pacing in front of the rooms, now; he wanted to sleep, and to feel safe, but nothing was the same and he wasn't feeling- He couldn't just go to Dick like that. He was supposed to prove to him that he was mature and responsible. That wouldn't happen if he was running to him like a kid every time he couldn't sleep.

His thoughts were interrupted by a faint noise. Tim stopped in front of Damian's room, and, there it was again – this soft noise, scared, halfway like a sob.

Tim didn't hesitate before opening the door. Damian was curled on his bed, his breathing a little too fast, the same pained noise coming from his mouth.

“Shit,” breathed Tim before going to his little brother.

(Because, Damian was his little brother, right? Even if they didn't act like it, they _were_ family, and he had to, _should be_ here for him. He _wanted_ to.)

He set his hand on Damian's shoulder, and had to dodge right away a knife thrown at him.

“Hey, calm down Dami, it's only me.”

Damian's breathing was even faster than before. He was now crouching in his bed, his green eyes wide as they looked at him. The panic was obvious on his face.

“You just had a nightmare.”

The kid opened his mouth, then closed it again. “T-Timothy...?”

Even his voice was so _little_ , so _quiet_.

“Yeah. It's me. I'm coming to you, alright?” He kept his hands in front of him, approaching slowly.

Damian didn't react outside of relaxing a little, which – which made Tim think that somehow, Damian was trusting him, at least subconsciously. Which was nice. He supposed.

Tim was now in front of his little brother; he slowly sat on the bed beside him. He could see how Damian's eyes were wet, how his lips were trembling. He looked exactly like the kid he was.

“Can I... Can I hug you?” he kept his voice low and calm, like trying to reassure a wounded animal. It was kind of fitting, somehow.

Damian didn't answer; instead, he came closer to Tim and leaned on him. Tim passed his arm around Damian's shoulders and kissed the crown of his head, like Dick did so many times with him.

_(Like Bruce did so many times with him.)_

He felt Damian weighing a little more against him, and he realized that the kid was falling asleep again.

That was probably for the better, anyway. Damian needed to sleep.

He stayed here, not moving for a long time, even after noticing Damian's breathing deepening. He just kept his little brother against him, and thought about family, missed opportunity and second chances.

He didn't realize when he fell asleep beside Damian.

* * *

**iii- Dick & Cass & Babs.**

Cass was restless. She couldn't stop moving, turning around in her bed again and again and again. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw her trainer, his cruel smile, the way he looked at her. She didn't want to sleep, to think about that again, to see him.

Barbara had sent her to bed two hours ago, and in that time, she hadn't slept at all.

She got up out of bed and slipped into the hall; it wasn't useful to stay here doing nothing, anyway. Her feet brought her to the kitchen quickly.

Someone was already there.

Only a faint light was turned on. On the island in the middle of the kitchen was Dick, only wearing pajamas pants and an ice cream's container on his hands. He didn't startle when she entered; he just looked at her and smiled. He made a little wave with his hand and she did the same.

“Hey Cass. Want some?” He gestured to the ice cream, and she nodded. He stood up with his usual grace and grabbed a spoon for her.

They both went back to sitting on the table, and started to dig into the ice cream in silence. They hit the bottom of the pot way too soon.

“Couldn't sleep?” asked Dick after they cleaned up the kitchen. Cass nodded once again, looking over her big brother. He smiled at her. “Yeah, I get that. I couldn't either.”

She touched his arm. He looked a little sad, and tired too. She wasn't sure how to help. She wasn't sure she was able to help.

“Hey, I have an idea. We do this thing a lot in the family. Follow me.”

She was now curious, and followed him without a question. He was relaxed enough to tell her there was no threat or something she should worry about in whatever they were going to do.

Soon they were at Barbara's door, and he opened it without knocking. “Hey Babs, we're coming to sleep with you.”

Barbara's only answer was a faint grunt. Dick smiled at Cass again and made a sign at her.

She shrugged, and went to lay down beside Barbara; she immediately half-embraced her, and Cass felt _safe_. Comfy, too.

“You okay with me sleeping on your side?” asked Dick, still standing in the same place. Cass made a thumb up at him, and she felt the mattress shift behind her. She reached back, fumbling a little before finding Dick's arm and curling it up around her. Dick pressed a kiss into her head.

It was... way better. And now, now she was safe, finally.

* * *

**iv- Steph & Cullen.**

Stephanie only wanted to fall into her bed and nothing else. For once, she wasn't at the Manor but at her student's dorm, where she also had a room thanks to Bruce. The one she also shared with Harper – when Harper was sleeping there, that was.

… They should probably tell Bruce to give the room to other students. They were never there.

She stumbled until her door and opened it with a yawn; she almost yelped when she saw someone who clearly wasn't Harper or her sleeping on one of the beds.

She recognized Cullen easily enough, but only after she looked closer, her heart still pounding from the sudden shock.

Steph closed the door behind her and went to him, passing a hand through his hair. He had dried tears on his cheeks, his nose scrunched up and a frown on his face. She sighed a little before kissing his forehead.

“Cullen? Wake up for me a second, would you?”

He scrunched up his nose even more, in a very cute way, before opening his eyes a little. “... Steph?”

“Hey.” Steph smiled at him. “It's just to tell you I'm here. Harper is back at the Manor. You want me to sleep with you or in the other bed?”

He blinked, not quite awake, and yawned. “Here,” he managed to say before slipping back into sleep.

She couldn't help but snort a little. Somehow, it made him look just like Damian. Cullen was already mimicking the family without noticing.

Steph changed into her pajamas quickly – well, into what has been Jason's shirt and Tim's shorts – before slipping in the bed beside Cullen. She immediately went to cuddle him, and he let out a happy noise.

She would wait until the morning to ask what was going on. They both needed sleep before this conversation anyway.

* * *

**v- Harper & Dick & Damian & Steph.**

Harper wasn't _pouting_ per see. She was just... not happy about being told to stay home while everyone was fighting outside. There had been an Arkham breakout, as usual. She had been hurt – stupidly even – in the beginning of the battle, when she was apprehending Riddler with Batgirl.

Riddler, _of all people_.

So, Steph had dropped her at the Batcave, Alfred had fussed around her a little before telling her to go to bed.

Which was unfair, and kind of scary; everyone was outside fighting for their lives and for Gotham, and she couldn't help because she had sprained her ankle. Even Cullen was helping, running the com and relieving Oracle's duties.

And so she waited, for hours on no end. She had managed to keep her com and was listening to the chatter of the other Bats still on the field. Everything seemed fine enough but – some sort of anxiety was curling up in Harper's stomach.

They could do this without her. They didn't need her. That she was here or not... didn't really change things in the end.

The whole situation wasn't making her feel well.

Her thoughts were spiralling, and she knew this, but she couldn't _help_ it.

There was a knock at her door, and Dick entered. “Hey.”

Like usual, he was smiling; behind him was Steph, carrying on her back a sleeping Damian. They were all in pajamas, some bandages around various parts of their bodies.

She hadn't realized it was already over. She hadn't realized they were back home.

“.. Hey,” she managed to get out after a while. Too long, though, because Dick was frowning at her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and she just shrugged. She couldn't voice anything right now. “I see,” said Dick, like he could actually read into her mind and understand her thought process.

Dick went right to her, sitting in the bed in one graceful movement. “How are you feeling about sleeping with us?”

She blinked a little bit, confused. “Sleeping with you?”

“In the same bed, Harper. Just the same bed. You... don't seem really fine right now. It helps, sometimes, to not be alone.”

Ah. That made sense. “Alright, I guess.”

“Nice,” said Stephanie from the door, and soon enough she was lowering Damian on the bed.

Harper found herself with a very cuddly and sleeping Damian at her side in no time; Steph was laying down beside him, and Dick was still sitting, looking at them with amusement.

“I can lay there?” he asked while pointing at her other side.

“Sure,” she said, because at this point, why not.

Dick didn't wait more to rejoin them in bed. The door was still slightly open, but that wasn't bothering Harper much.

“Try to relax,” Dick told her. “I know this type of stuff can be hard. But we're here with you, alright?”

And – they came to her, to make sure she was alright, and now they were here to help her feel better and-

It was so nice. She wasn't really feeling alone anymore, now. She was feeling... Loved.

Dick kissed her forehead, and she smiled, finally relaxing. Steph murmured something unintelligible and it made her smile a little more.

“Thanks,” Harper said. Dick hummed a little, and wrapped protectively his arm around her.

She kind of forgot that this man was now her big brother and that he was the one to take care of her, now. It was still – kind of strange.

Still nice, too.

Easy to get used to.

* * *

**Bonus: Bruce & his children.**

When he woke up, Bruce realized right away that he had been hurt.

 _Badly_ hurt.

He couldn't really remember what happened. He could only say that at some point he had been brought to his bedroom at the Manor – he could recognize the sheets under him.

He could also recognize something else; the weight on his legs, arms, and all around him.

He opened slowly his eyes, only to be greeted by darkness and silence. He took his time before moving a little; soon enough, he was able to look around him.

His theory was correct – scattered in his bed were all his children. They somehow managed to make it work, even if the bed was barely wide enough to let them all fit. Damian and Cullen were the closest to him, both curled up against his sides. Behind his head, reposing on the pillows, was Cassandra, holding Duke against her. Dick was at his feet, and he could see Steph's blonde curls in his arms and under the blanket covering them both. Tim was on his head's other side, his phone not too far away from him, obviously slipping through his fingers during his sleep. Jason was draped over Damian like an oversized blanket, and Harper was clinging to him like a blue monkey.

He couldn't help the smile coming to his lips. He couldn't help the fondness and the love making his heart bursting with joy. He couldn't help the pride in his stomach, either.

He relaxed, sinking back against his pillow, and closed his eyes.

It was alright if he didn't remember what had happened for now. His children were around him, safe and sound and fast asleep, and he couldn't ask for more.

He soon rejoined them into the land of dreams, protected from the darkness by their mere presence and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! :D
> 
> See you tomorrow (i hope) for the next prompt!!
> 
> Lot of love for everyone!!


End file.
